White Liar
by GhostNox181
Summary: It's Max's wedding day. There's smiling faces, lying cheats, and revenge? Hold up! Just who's lying about what? Oneshot, songfic.


**Me: yeah, so I'm a bit behind on my fics, but I AM working on three at once. So I have to rotate them. And next up is Remember How It Was, which, by the way, already has the chapter started. So it shan't be too long. But, in the mean time, here's another Max Ride Song fic. Now, normally I don't do Miggy, since I'm a full on FAX supporter, but well… Idk, I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Rebbie: I'm a Niggy/Eggy fan myself. Miggy is cute, but Niggy and Eggy are cuter. I think Max and Iggy are better off as twins or best friends.**

**Me: Seconded. But hey, I thought, why not? Plus it just fits the song better. Anyways, here ya go, White Liar by Miranda Lambert, whom, by the way, I saw live in concert in June, and may I just say she is my country star IDOL!**

**And I don't even like country.**

**Max's POV**

I took a glance at myself in mirror, smiling at my wedding gown. It was simple, strapless, classically white, but still elegant. There was no beading, no lace; it was just a strapless tight fitted top cutoff by an off-white ribbon tied in the back, which led to a flowy skirt which ended just above my feet. There was nothing spectacular about it. But it was pretty, and I liked it.

I turned to my mom, who was standing by the door, signaling it was time to go. I took her arm, since she would be giving me away, and also the bouquet of white peonies in her hand, clutching lightly on to them, smiling to myself.

Today, my wedding day, supposedly the most important day of my life, was going to be quite fun.

_Hey, white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads, just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar_

I knew. My mom, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel knew. Even Total knew. They knew because I told them, and because of a few other incidents that occurred. And because of _other_ circumstances, we had all agreed not to end the wedding. No, we had all decided that this was much better.

We had sent out notes without him knowing. At least one person from every group here knew of what was going to happen. And may I just say, our plan was brilliant. Plus I still got to have my very much sought after, very much expensive wedding.

Humiliation. Sweet, sweet revenge.

_You'd better be careful what you do  
>I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes<br>If they ever found you out_

It wasn't very difficult. I have my connections. Plus, I'm Maximum Freaking Ride. If I want to know something, goddammit, I'm going to find out. It also helps when I have a mind reader on my side, and a computer hacker. A few digs into his head, a few hacks into his computer, and Nudge even hacked into his phone, which he locked from me (a suspicious act in itself), and things unfolded before my eyes.

Yeah, I was angry. Who wouldn't be? My fiancé was cheating. Not just with one person, but _three_. But he has a quick tongue and sharp wit, and he easily talked his way out of everything, especially since I was all too eager to avoid confrontation. No, I wanted him to go down hard, not just in a verbal argument.

_You'd better be careful what you say  
>It never really added up anyway<br>I got friends in this town_

I took a few deep breaths, but smiled brightly as I turned the corner to walk down the aisle to my supposed future husband. Boy was he in for a rude awakening.

He was always out late after work, he always came home looking a little disheveled, and he never let me in his room. That's right. We had separate rooms. How weird, right? Then he was always distant and quiet… well more so then usual, and he could barely understand my thoughts or emotions anymore, when he used to read me like an open book. He never wanted to go out flying, and he always went to bed super early, and was gone before I knew it. Plus he rarely ever took me on a date, and almost forgot my birthday, and our anniversary.

His excuse? Sorry work's been a little rough lately.

He's a kindergarten teacher… The kids may get a bit rowdy, but I don't really think work can get _that_ rough.

_Hey, white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads, just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar_

I turned my head to the side and smiled grandly at the blonde in the third to last row. She was only here because he invited her. She had been the first he cheated on me with. She was alright looking. Kind of plain. Maybe that was just the jealous side of me talking. Either way, she got the hint and sat down with a huff and I couldn't help but smirk as I turned back to the front. I found out about her through Nudge hacking his phone. Didn't that boy learn to erase messages you don't want people seeing?

I had been livid when I found the text messages, but I had decided that it was a once time thing and gotten over it. I didn't know he would do it twice more.

I guess I would feel a little less angry if I knew why he cheated. If he wasn't happy with our relationship, he could have just broken up with me. It would have been better than going behind my back to find whatever he was looking for, which apparently he had to split between three people. Or he could've just talked to me about it. Hell, even if he had just come straight out and told me he was cheating, I would've felt a little better. But I didn't know why he did it, and perhaps that's why I was going to such extremes to get back at him.

Brigid. That's all I need say as I gave the girl a sly smile as I passed her in the row about halfway down, and she remained standing, smiling, but twirling a lock of reddish hair angrily. I turned my eyes back to the front, where my waiting fiancé gave me that once charming half smile of his, the one I used to fall head over heels for, the one that used to make me melt into a puddle of mush at his feet. Now I just smiled back, not feeling a thing. I had to fight my eyes to actually stay on him.

_You said you went out to a bar  
>And walked some lady to her car<br>But your face has more to tell_

Iggy began noticing how down I was, and made me spill the whole story. Since Iggy was the best man, he wasn't quite convinced at first. He was sure that something like that would never happen. Until, of course, he witnessed it with his own eyes at a party our cousin was having. Our cousin saw it and asked Iggy to confirm. Poor guy, I'm almost sorry we were able to get his sight back. He wanted to burn his eyes for the next week. Then he began staying over more often, providing me with company since the guy who should've been doing it was out doing something else. Or rather… _someone_ else.

Turning to the second row nearest the front, I gave another dazzling smile to a redhead standing there, pretending to be happy for me, when I could see the anger and jealousy radiating from her eyes. She wanted it to be her in this dress, not me. I had to refrain from sticking my tongue out childishly as I discreetly winked at her, and she too huffed and sat down, turning her nose in the air so she wouldn't have to look at me, about to 'marry' the guy she want.

This one I actually knew the name of. Elise, or Lissa as she preferred. Some girl he picked up at the bar. What low standards he has.

_Cuz my cousin saw you on the street  
>With a red head named Elise <em>**(changed for my purposes)**_  
>Turns out you don't lie so well<em>

Never mess with a mind reader. I brought Angel over to stay with us the next two weeks, and every time he came home later or did something off, I let her do the work. She was happy to do it, claiming that he should know better, since I loved him and treated him good and all that fun stuff. And when I asked what he had been doing that night, Angel picked up on his lie so fast, I doubt he even had time to prepare an alibi.

Nevertheless, he had no idea I knew. Angel kept a straight face the entire time, silently eating Iggy's cooking, as he had been there the entire time for, ah, comforting purposes. Iggy took it rather well too, though the second he was out of sight, Iggy went ballistic, and it took a few hours for me and Angel to calm him down. All Iggy wanted to do was pound his head into the pavement, and I was very much convinced to let him do it, but then Angel suggested we get him back, and then the whole idea took off from there.

Nudge was very eager to help us, and even Gazzy was excited. Ella thought it was like something straight out of a movie. My mom was more than willing, claiming she didn't want to see her baby get hurt, even though I had sort of moved past it already. So then we hatched this wonderful plan. It wasn't really supposed to go so far. In fact, it was fake at first. But then certain feelings cropped up, and certain people began doing things that they were plotting revenge to get back at someone for doing… and well the motive for the whole thing got bigger and better, and nobody really cared.

He deserved it.

As I neared the altar, I met the eyes of my maid of honor, JJ. We had reconnected after a few years, and became really tight. I had only found out about her today. Apparently, she was a fourth girl, one he didn't have to invite here, nor one any of us knew about. He, as rumor had it, had been seen with her before the wedding began. Total is good at going unnoticed like that. I couldn't help it, I grinned at her. She visibly paled. Refraining from laughing, I turned to my mom, who tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek, whispering low in my ear "Good luck. Knock him dead."

I wasn't quite sure to whom she was referring, but either way, I whispered "Thanks."

Turning to the altar I steppedup beside Fang, who gave me a gentle smile, to which I pretended to smile shyly at, and as the preacher began his little speech, I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye and said under my breath "You invited all three of them? Really?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked at me in his peripheral vision, clearly confused. We turned to face each other, and I tried my best not to grin like a mad woman. I was failing miserably. "You didn't think I wouldn't catch on, did you?" I asked quietly, and the preacher continued on without care.

"How'd you know…?" He asked, his voice quiet and almost… nervous? Wow! Score one for Max!

I laughed a little, before responding.

"_Hey, white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads, just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar."_

Turning my eyes away from him, I glared, though I was almost high on excitement from the rush that doing this at my own wedding was giving me, at each of the four girls. Blondie stared at her feet, Brigid was still angrily twirling her hair, Lissa tried to glare back, and JJ wouldn't even look at me. Confident and triumphant, I met his eyes again.

"Can't keep secrets from me, Fang." I told him, as if he should've known that. Which he should have. I mean, I had the whole Flock and then some backing me up on this, and, as previously stated, I _am_ Maximum Freakin Ride.

The wedding was almost at a standstill now, as the preacher had stopped talking and Fang and I had entered a sort of stare-down.

My heart beat spiked a little for the climax of my little revenge show, and I looked up at him with mischief in my eyes and what one could only call sass in my voice.

"_But here's a bombshell just for you,  
>Turns out, I've been lying too…"<em>

Stepping around him, I could feel his wide eyes on my back as I looked up at Iggy. He had been there for me this entire time. When Fang should've been, Iggy was. And, ya know, things happen… And maybe it was immature to react to Fang's actions by doing them myself, but when I found myself falling out of love with him and into love with one of his very good friends… well what was I supposed to do? Get married to a lying cheater? I don't think so.

Almost simultaneously, I reached up and pulled Iggy's head down to my level as his arms encircled my waist, and our lips met, much to the stunned gasps of the wedding guests. Well, at least those who weren't informed. This was a surprisingly large amount.

Sparks and tingles ran down my spine from this new love I didn't know existed, and wouldn't have known existed, until Fang cheated on me. Speaking of Fang, he was currently staring wide-eyed at me and Iggy, like he had just seen a ghost. Although your fiancé and your best man kissing is a pretty spectacular site, if I do say so myself. And I think I get to say so, since I am in this position.

I pulled away from Iggy to stare at Fang, a huge smirk plastered on my face. I could even see JJ smiling a little bit, as if she were refraining a laugh, because she knew I was the type to do this. Nudge was doing this weird laughing-hiccup-crying thing, Angel was smiling at me, Ella was crying, Gazzy looked as if he wanted to cheer and throw up at the same time, and my mom looked ecstatic. Fang appeared as if he wanted to be pissed but knew he couldn't be.

Damn right he couldn't be. Not after the four girls I could pin on him.

"_Now I'm the white liar  
>Truth comes out a little at a time."<em>

I turned and face the wedding party, most of which were clapping and some of which were staring at me as if I had lost my mind. Well, maybe I had. But I _am_ Maximum Ride. I stared out over them, putting a hand on my hip, once again looking each of the three girls who were in the rows, since JJ was now behind me, in the eye.

"_And it spreads, just like a fire  
>Spills off of my tongue like turpentine."<em>

Taking Iggy's hand, I tossed the bouquet, which I didn't even know why I was still holding, back at Fang, wishing him better luck next time, and Iggy and I walked back down the aisle, the rest of the Flock following close behind. I never once looked back at Fang, too happy that I finally got my relationship with Iggy out in the open. It had been far too long.

_And I don't know why, _

Sometimes revenge is sweet, even if it calls for being a little bit of a

_White liar._

**Me: So yes? No? This was hard. I kept having to stop and will myself to write it because I don't normally write Miggy and I was like OMG I CAN'T DO THIS! Because it was so different… But I did, and I hope it turned out okay.**

**Rebbie: Yeah yeah. I think even for a Miggy, it was Fax.**

**Me: I think your right…**


End file.
